


Meet The Parents

by Niconikson



Series: The Sweet life of Baek and Yeol [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Florist Baekhyun, M/M, Producer Park Chanyeol, Soothing Gel Series, Yeol's Mom, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niconikson/pseuds/Niconikson
Summary: How Baekhyun met Chanyeol's overly standard mother.





	Meet The Parents

  
  
  
  


 

 

  
Baekhyun woke up by the loud banging on his lover's front door. He whimpers, scooting closer to the warmth called Chanyeol and ignored the dreadful noise. But unfortunately it got louder and louder which causes a growing headache from the latter. The smaller shakes Chanyeol up but unfortunately, Chanyeol was too deep in his slumber to even care or move or anything.... In a minute or two, Baekhyun begins to pry Chanyeol's deadly grip off from his waist. Chanyeol whimpers, trying to tug him back in. 

  
"Yeol, I’m going to answer the door" Baekhyun giggles, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. The giant nods, letting him go. 

 

  
Baekhyun grabs a shirt from the floor along with his boxers (or Chanyeol's). And he puts them on as he started walking slowly to the front door. Who the blooming orchids would knock in a Sunday morning? It was his and Chanyeol's rest day, meaning, no living being should disturb such a holy day.

 

Baekhyun groans again, who ever this person is, they have a very heavy hand. Baekhyun bets this person has a mole on their hands. Still tho, whoever this person was, Baekhyun is going to give them a piece of his min—

 

 

" CHA—Oh" 

 

 

Baekhyun's brain was wide awake along with all of his senses. Okay don’t panic Baekhyun, this just might be Chanyeol's nan? or even Auntie? maybe big ears runs in the family. And maybe the uneven eye lids to but hey it really might be just a relative visiting... Okay Baekhyun calm d—

 

 

  
" You're wearing Channie's shirt... who are you?" 

 

 

  
HOLY SHIT. There was a lump in his throat, that stops him from speaking, breathing and even functioning. The women infront of him right now was Chanyeol's mother, His mother in law and the person who gave both to his lovely and handsome giant. The sole person he needs to impress in order to have her blessing, and showing up with Chanyeol's shirt on with a messy bed hair was nothing like he had planned or even anticipated for a first impression. 

 

 

Oh Byun Baekhyun is about to die. " I—Uh-I" Baekhyun starts off, smooth. Words Baekhyun! Use your freaking colorful words! Say anything! ANYTHING!  


 

"Anything...." Baekhyun says outloud and upon realizing it quickly he quickly covers his mouth while his entire face reddening up. Chanyeol's mom had her mouth opened, looking strangely at him. " I me-mean, hello there Mam, Good morning" 

  
Chanyeol's mom nodded, stepping in with her gaze still in his. Suddenly Baekhyun became small under the woman's gaze. Spell intimidating... PARKS.  


 

" Uhhm I'll just call Yeol for you Mrs. Park"   


 

" You called my son Yeol... He doesn’t like being called _Yeol_. What relationship do you have with my son?"   


 

Oh god, His mother didn’t waste time to shoot the guns. Was Chanyeol's mom from the military? She slightly reminds Baekhyun of his father... straight, forward and strong.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

When Chanyeol woke up, the space beside him was empty. There was no brunette tickling his nose with his hair, no soft skin pressed against his chest, no slender fingers playing with his hair. Nothing. 

 

  
With no sign of his small lover in his bed, Chanyeol decided to get up and search for him. Baekhyun must be in the kitchen. Or in the living room. Usually when he wasn’t there beside him, he’d find the brunette baking in his massive kitchen. If there was one thing that Chanyeol loves about his florist lover is that Baekhyun makes the most kickass cinnamon rolls evah. 

 

  
Chanyeol grabs a pair of sweat pants and a comfy sweater and pulls em on. Ugh he needs his coffee so he could function well... Maybe Baekhyun made him coffee while baking? He hopes.

 

He had to pause and stretch, groaning at the feeling of his muscles unwind. He was too sleepy to notice his bedroom door opening, but a series of footsteps caught his attention. Chanyeol quickly turned around expecting the love of his life's face and smile but an unexpected guest greeted him instead. Okay... maybe he doesn’t need coffee. Anymore, the fact that he was wide awake by now.

 

 

  
"M-Mom!" Chanyeol choked, " W-What are you doing here?"

 

  
  
His mother smiles, shrugging at him as she slowly walks to him. "I have great news! You do recall Mrs. Kim's daughter right? I’ve manage to get you a dinner date with her tonight! And Lookie!" Chanyeol's eyes lands on her hands, a bunch of paper bags from different clothing stores " I’ve bought you some new clothes! Serenity suits you alot and also pitch black!" 

 

  
"Uhmm " Chanyeol says, looking pass her.   


"If you're looking for your _friend_ Chanyeol. He left"   


That certainly got his attention like a a bug " Huh?"  


"Your friend. The pretty one. What's his name again? Baehyun? Daehyun? ...Baekhyun? He said he had things to do and just left~ The handsome lad didn’t want to wake you up" His mother chimes, setting down the paper bags down on his bed. There was something strange from what his mother just said. 

  
And firstly, no, he doesn’t need a date nor someone when he already has Baekhyun. Second, the fact that Baek met his mother before he could even introduce him properly to her itched him. ALOT. His mother wasn’t a woman to easily please nor the type of person that appreciate people off her league. 

 

  
"What...what did you say to him?"

 

  
There was anger growing inside of him as his mother chooses to ignore him. " Mom, What did you say to him?" 

 

  
"Nothing in particular." His mother hums." I think you should wear something casual when you meet her... Then again every style suits you so it'll be fine! I—"

 

  
Chanyeol ignores her and heads to the small table beside his bed where his phone was. He taps in Baekhyun's number, bringing the device in his ear. 

 

  
_" Hey! You've reached Baekhyun's phone! I’m busy right now with— his boyfrienddd~ -- shush Chanyeol. Well then, please leave a message after the beep!"_

 

  
He tries again. 

 

  
_" Hey! You've reached Baekhyun's phone! I’m busy right now with— his boyfrienddd~-- shush –"_

 

 

He tries again.   


 

 _" Hey! You've reached Baekhyun's phone! I’m busy right now with—"_  


 

And he tries again.   


 

_" Hey! You've reached Baekhyu--"_

 

 

" Shit!" Chanyeol curses, throwing his phone. This doesn’t surprise his mother maybe she was expecting this, but screw this. " Mom, what did you say to him?"   


 

"You know I love you so much Chanyeol" His mother looks up to him, staring straight into his eyes " And as your mother I just want what is best for you. And think about it sweetie. You are the son of the CEO of Park enterprise the sole heir to it. And also one of the founders of Seoul’s top 5 successful entertainment company and also a very handsome man. You have an image to preserve and also a reputation to uphold. I just thou—"

 

  
“You just _thought_ , mother.” Chanyeol snapped "I am a grown man; I have the right to make my own decisions. I wouldn’t care less what happens to my image or reputation. What Baekhyun is to me, is none of your business"

 

  
" I don’t need to know, it was obvious that he was someone special to you."

 

  
" _Is_ , someone special Mom. Baekhyun is my Boyfriend. My lover and my other half so I would appreciate it if you stop with theses useless set up dinner dates!" 

 

  
"You can’t be serious Chanyeol. You can’t date someone li—"

 

  
"Stop it, you know nothing"

 

  
"yes I do"

 

  
"No.." Chanyeol presses harder, his hand going into a tight fist. " I think you need to leave...." 

 

  
His mother gasped "Chanyeol! That is no way to speak to your mother!"

 

  
"You need to go"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chanyeol was desperate. Like really out of his head right now. How many days has it been since Baekhyun was out of contact? 

 

  
2? 

 

  
3?   
  
  
  
  
  
WEEKS???????

 

 

  
" Chanyeol... Are you okay? you look like you're out of your mind right now..." Jongdae cuts his thoughts off while trimming the freshly arrived roses.  


 

"That’s because I am. I cant sleep, I cant think. I cant even get my work done…Please I know you know where Baekhyun is .. please tell me for the love of cheeseballs!"   


 

Jongdae snorts, looking at him "And my answer would still be the same, No. Baekhyun’s just …busy—"  


 

"With what?"

 

  
"Stuff. Shesh are you forgetting that he has a life too Park Dumb Yeol” Jongdae sighs, bundling the roses together in his hands. Chanyeol groans louder, running his large hands in his face in frustration. 

 

  
Jongdae found it amusing while he shoves the roses carefully inside the nearly empty rose bucket near the counter. Chanyeol lets out a defeated sigh and decided to let it go, bidding his goodbye, Jongdae simply waved. 

 

  
The young man stood still in a couple of minutes before exhaling “He’s gone…” 

 

  
The door behind the counter opened, a mop of brown hair popping out. “R-Really?”   


 

Jongdae turns, folding both of his arms together “Baekhyunnie, for how long are you going to hide from him?”   


 

The said latter came out from his hiding, nervously wiping his delicate hands on his apron to clean off the small spec of dust gathered while he was hiding for an hour. 

 

  
“I..I don’t know?” Baekhyun whimpers, looking down.   


 

It was irritating to say the least.   


 

Baekhyun was the high definition of what a flower is. Delicate and fragile. And to hear what Chanyeol’s mother had to say to this sensitive bud, angered the bestfriend really bad. He knew that the both of them lived in a very opposite environment but no one can deny how in love the two were. Jongdae has this chalk board under the counter, counting how many times that these two displayed their affections, even reaching to the limit where it was way too much to even count. 

 

  
And truthfully Baekhyun was the type to keep it in, and beat himself for it. 

 

  
The door opens, making Baekhyun jolt in surprise. They thought the giant came back but a more older guy entered with a smile. Baekhyun lets out a sigh of relief, putting on his work face. 

 

  
“Hello there! Welcome! How may I help you?” Baekhyun cheerfully asked, his whole face shining as if he wasn’t sad a minute ago. 

 

  
The old man appeared in his suit, dressed nicely and hair combed back. Although there were wrinkles present the older man looked dashing for his age. God and that smile, it was… creepy? 

 

  
“Yeah please, I would love some help on picking a very nice bouquet” 

 

  
Baekhyun smiles, signalling Jongdae to get back to his station which he did. 

 

  
“Of course sir! For who and what occasion?” Baekhyun softly spoke, patiently giving his customer his full attention. 

 

  
The customer had a gentle look on his face as he stares down on the small florist “For my wife, no occasion…” 

  
“Just a simple sweet gesture of love” Baekhyun sighs, nodding. “ I just know the flowers for you then my good sir. Would you love some coffee while you wait Sir? Jongdae can you get this good man a cup of coffee?” 

  
“on it” Jongdae smiles, going beside the customer. He nods lightly leading the humble customer to take a seat on one of the tables near the newly watered roses and peonies. Giving the man a nice view of the flowers and also the counter where Baekhyun would fix the bouquet. 

  
The old man watched entertainingly while the young florist gathered up the flowers into his hands, walking around his endearing shop. 

  
“Calla Lilies! For divine love!” Baekhyun smiles, dropping the varieties of flowers on his table “Pair up with red orange tulips for nurture. And of course daisies for loyalty and purity” 

  
Jongdae places the coffee cup on the table. His eyes glued to his bestfriend who was happily talking about the symbolisms of the flowers he had chosen. 

  
“He’s a very interesting lad” The man spoke. Jongdae smiles, nodding. 

  
“Indeed he is” 

  
“Is he seeing someone?” The man continues, lifting his head to look at him. “For sure a very handsome and lovely man such as himself would be” 

 

  
“Actually he is…”   


 

  
And the two male continued to watch the small male behind the counter. Within a few minutes, Baekhyun proudly handed the pretty bouquet. Jongdae could swear tho, that the man looked oddly familiar… the ears.   
  
And before the old man left he gave an approving look on the small florist.  
  
Baekhyun wasn’t really sure if it was for him or for the flowers.  


 

 

  
  
  
-

-

-

-

  
  


 

 

 

 

“Honey, you talk sense to this boy please”   


“Dad! Are you hella serious?! This is my life! My choices!”  


“Honey, our boy is speaking nonsense..”  


“Your speaking nonsense mom!”  


“I am your mother!”  


“I am your son!”  
  


 

 

It’s a very common thing for Mr. Park to expect when the door of his office busted open the minute his secretary informed him. He sat on his chair, watching the two of the most important people in his life bicker.   


 

Chanyeol, his son, screams pulling his hair in frustration and hardly he doesn’t blame the young man. His wife was someone who doesn’t give up without a fight. Makes him think of the old days.  


 

“Dad! Mom is making me crazy!” Chanyeol rasps out, voice filled with thick irritation and desperation.   


 

“Excuse me? Your making me crazy!” Mrs. Park bites back, eyebrows knit together.   


 

Mr. Park doesn’t bother to stop them at this point. He rose from his seat, pulling out a freshly and neat arranged bouquet from under the table. Mrs. Park stopped and gasped at the sight. 

 

  
He doesn’t say anything when he pulled her into an embrace, while pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. Chanyeol gave him a confused look when the said paper was handed to him. 

 

  
“Your boyfriend is staying in his parents house” Mr. Park smiles, tightening his arms around his wife “Go em him tiger” 

 

  
“What?! Hanjae! What the hell are you doing—“  


 

“I’ll hold off your mother Yeol”   


 

Chanyeol’s whole face lights up, scrambling out of the office in a flash.   


 

“Jihee-ah” Mr. Byun started, placing a chin on her head “Our boy is old enough to make his own decisions in life. Stop meddling”   


 

He hears his wife whimper “Bu-but”   


 

“Also … that Byun boy is very charming. Honestly I’ll disown Chanyeol if he doesn’t marry that man someday. I know you’re against it but... give the young lad a chance. He’s a nice kid” Mr. Byun smiles, letting go to hand her the bouquet.  

 

  
“Give the Byun boy a chance” 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
-

-

-

-

 

 

 

 

“Ch-Chanyeol?” Baekhyun chokes out, well mostly likely squeaks out.

  
  
“Ohmygodthehellbaekhyunwhyisyourplacesosoooofaraway” The young producer panted out loudly with his hands on his knees. Baekhyun stood frozen. How in the world did he find him?

  
and he doesn’t know where he should be confused and concern about. 

  
the way that his lover is panting like he’s dying or finding out the location of his where about.  

  
Baekhyun makes a turn, hurriedly closing the door of his parents’ place. But a foot stops him. The smaller makes a scared noises, trying to look away because he knows that Chanyeol was staring hard at him. 

  
“Baekhyun, Baby” Chanyeol murmurs, placing a hand on the door frame as he leans closer to look. 

  
“Please leave Chanyeol…” 

  
“Why?” Chanyeol’s voice sounded to hurt “D-did I do something wrong?” 

 

  
Baekhyun felt his lips wobble, of course Chanyeol didn’t do anything. He was perfect. He had always been perfect with no flaw whatsoever. “Yo—aren’t suppose to be h-here…” 

 

  
“Well shit, I’m here now tho” 

  
“Chanyeol I’m serious”

 

  
“So am I” Chanyeol mutters, reaching forward to hold his hand. Baekhyun lets out a gasp and Chanyeol continues to lace their fingers together. Leaning in each others warmth. Baekhyun doesn’t know how but he finds himself tangled back into the familiar embrace. 

  
Baekhyun whines, clinging tighter like a koala “Y-Yeol… I’m so sorry if I’m not good enough or if I’m someone you can proudly show off too.. But I love you so much that it hurts” 

  
Chanyeol tightens the embrace, an arm wrapped around his petite waist and the other holding his nape. “Baby…You are more than enough for me” Chanyeol reassures, kissing the top of his head. 

 

  
Baekhyun lets out the tears his been holding in and lets the giant hold him even more closer. Weeks being separated from each other was giving them both the pure torture. Chanyeol continues to whisper loving things in his ears, trying to calm him down. Baekhyun smiles, nodding at every word. 

  
  
“Don’t mind what my mother said... what ever she said, its still up to me to decide who to love and nurture” Chanyeol shushes him, pulling a way slightly to cup his lover’s face. Baekhyun grips on his navy blue coat, afraid that if he lets go, Yeol would disappear “And I chose you.. Byun Baekhyun you are the love of my life and god forbid if I’ll ever let you get away from me. You’re my angel, my other hand, my life and everything…I love you so much Byun, so fucking much” 

 

  
“And I love you too Yeol…” Baekhyun smiles, chuckling in his tears “So fucking much…” 

  
Both of them paused, both of them breaking into a smile. Chanyeol leans down slowly to capture his lover’s lips. 

  
“Oh my” A voice interrupted making the both of them jump in surprise. “Oh my oh my, now that’s a great catch Baekkie” Chanyeol choked on his own saliva. 

  
Baekhyun turns around to yell at his mother who was watching them from the living room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

“So you’re a producer?” Mr. Byun hums, wiping the base of his… pistol with a clean clothe. 

 

  
“I’ve heard about you young lad, and might I say you have a very interesting background”   


 

Chanyeol swallowed, his hand resting painfully on his lap as he watch. Mr. Byun wasn’t a man to mess with and he knows that, evidently. 

 

  
“I can a-assure you sir, those were just mere false words” Chanyeol says. 

 

  
Mr. Byun flashes him a smile, lowering his …pistol on the pillow beside him. “Really? Then it wouldn’t hurt much to know how long you’ve been dating my boy” And on cue, Mr. Byun pulls out a bigger gun from under the couch, diligently wiping the weapon with ease.   


 

He gulps again, glancing at the weapon. He doesn’t know much of guns but he can bet that’s a AK47… holy shit Chanyeol’s gonna die.   


 

“Young man, if you haven’t notice, my young boy is very fragile. And frankly I don’t mind his sexual preferences because as long as he’s happy then I’m happy. I’m his father after all. And I assume how I’m protective of him” Chanyeol’s Adam’s apple bobbed, because now Mr. Byun was setting the gun down to grab something even bigger underneath the couch. Holy fuck, that couch is magical. 

 

  
“Y-yes” The producer stutters, his eyes tracing the details on Mr. Byun’s refile. If Chanyeol runs, he’ll be dead in a second.  

  
  
“Even Baekbeom is protective of him. And I’ll apologize in behalf of my oldest son that he couldn’t make it to greet you but he’ll be here to have dinner. You know, its hard being a general at a very young age, although he got that from me…” Mr. Byun humanly chuckled, setting the refile along with the other dangerous weapons. And magically pulls out a big safari knife. Not the small ones that you use to carve trees, nah, the ones that you use to chop the branches out of the way, the big ass survival knife slash sword slash Goodbye Park Chanyeol.   


“Chanyeol”   


Holy shit Chanyeol is going to die TODAY.   


  
“Yes sir!” 

 

  
“Do you love my son?”   
  
  
Even if Baekhyun’s father was intimidating as fuck. If its regarding his feelings for Baekhyun, it would always be absolute. No matter who gets in the way, he will always love the perfect florist with all his might.   
  
  
“I do Sir with all my heart” Chanyeol confidently smiles. Mr. Byun finally broke into a genuine smile, wiping the blade without tearing his eyes off the young producer.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
\---  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bonus:

 

 

  
  
  
“Oh my” Baekhyun pouts in his mash potatoes, he raises his head to look for the salt and sees it near his father’s side “Daddy, Can you pass the salt?” 

  
“…”

  
“…”

  
“…”

  
“…”  
  
  
“Uhhh…” Chanyeol swallows as Mr. Byun’s eyebrow slowly rose up. Their hands touch the salt bottle that Baekhyun requested.   


Mrs. Byun snorts at the scene, dabbing her table napkin on the corner of her lips. Baekbeom, his older brother stilled. Baekhyun’s eyes widened and decided to think quickly. His eyes landing to his older brother’s side where the pepper was.

  
  
“H-Hyungie, can you please pass the pepper?”   
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
  
  
“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shrieks, his whole face getting red.   
  
“I can explain!”   



End file.
